Last Laugh 12: The Other Army
Somewhere in the Void Dimension... "But I swear, Moonlight busted through the roof!" Nightbow complains to X. "It's not MY fault that they got SweetPsycho back! I'm a pretty powerful she-demon, but I can't fight Henriot, his small army, Moonlight, AND an enraged GamerGirl!" X sighs. She has seen things like this before. "Stop making excuses Nightbow." She says. "I'm not telling you to tell me reason WHY you didn't bring GamerGirl here, I'm telling you to get the VoidShard creatures and attack them." X didn't have many emotions, so her sentences usually contained either anger, annoyance, or she just was calm-ish. Nightbow grumbled, and starts pacing the huge, dark room again. "REALLY X!" She half-screams. "You really expect me to gather the VoidShard creatures and just ATTACK ''them!? Do you think I'm stupid? The one guy, ah, what's his name.. Dragon, can turn into a huge, water dragon! The other guy.. um.. Henriot! He summoned in minions, teleported, and has crazy hunting skills. Um, uh.. Robloxian, is an Earth elemental." X blinks, and thinks about that. '"Can you kidnap someone for me?"' She asks. "Sure," Nightbow answers. "Who?" '"Ray."' X smiles. '"I wonder if they would surrender if I said if they surrendered, Ray would live."' Nightbow brightens. "HAPPILY!" She ran off, calling behind her. X doesn't respond. She's feeling happiness. Ray would assist her, definitely. X smirks under the hood that covers her face. GamerGirl has no idea that X exists... MEANWHILE... "Do we need more golden apples?" Ray asks for the fifth time. "For the fifth time, NO!" I kind of yell back. "Ugh, I'm gonna go to my room..." Ray mutters, before disappearing upstairs into his room. Robloxian looks at me. "Are you and him always like this?" I shrug. "Yea, I guess." I continue using my magic to levitate an axe that still needed to become a VoidShard one. "!!exa siht egnahc ,srewop doiV eht yB" I say, while purple mist comes out of my hands and surrounds the axe. After a few seconds, the axe absorbs the mist and became a VoidShard one. "Sooo.." Henriot says rather awkwardly. "Do you think Ray-" We instantly hear Ray yelling from the other room. I run over and bust down the door. "RAY!" I scream. "IF YOU ARE PLAYING A PRANK ON ME I SWEAR I WILL END YO-" "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Nightbow yells. She has her arm around Ray's neck, and he's struggling to break free. "LET HIM GO YOU PSYCHO!" I scream. "BUT YOUR PSYCHO!" "I'M THE GOOD PSYCHO!" "WHAT IS A GOOD PSYCHO?!" "A PSYCHO THAT ISN'T TRYING TO RULE THE WORLD, MAYBE?!" "WELL YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, SO MAYBE YOU'RE THE BAD PSYCHO!" "YOUR FRIENDS?! WE'RE ALL TECHNICALLY RELATED!" "EXPLAIN WHY!" "YOU ARE MY FREAKING DARKSIDES SO SHOULDN'T WE SHARE THE SAME BLOOD OR SOMETHING?! AT LEAST WE SHARE WINGS AND WOLF EARS AND TAILS!!" "I NEVER TOOK A CLASS WE'RE WE STUDIED SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" "YOU IDIOT! WE'VE NEVER TAKEN A CLASS LIKE THAT! CLOSEST THING TO THAT IS HISTORY!! SO SHUT UP!" NO YOU-" '"STOOOP!!"' An unknown voice yells. I freeze, and look around franticly. I have never heard that voice before... '"Of course you've never heard ME before, you don't even know who I am. Anyway, I'm speaking through that portal. NIGHTBOW! Your orders were to fetch Ray for me, not to scream-argue with GamerGirl."' "Understood." Nightbow says, and runs through the portal, dragging Ray with her. "NO!" I screamed, trying to run towards Nightbow. She throws a fireball at me, which knocks me into the wall extremely hard. Back in the Void Dimension... '"I'm not going to ask again."' X says angrily. '"Where is your base? Tell me and I'll spare your miserable life."' "NO!" Ray yells. X grabs his arm, and digs her long nails into his skin. Ray starts screaming. X lets go, and slaps him sharply across the face. The side of his face quickly starts swelling. '"Nightbow, take- wait, do you guys ever have a dungeon?"' "No," Nightbow replies. "SweetPsycho never wanted to throw the Void creatures into a dungeon, she just punished them accordingly whenever they did something bad." "Oh." 'X says, thinking. "Just chain him to something, and make sure at least 2 creatures guard him. We don't want any escape attempts, do we?"' Ray screams in protest, but shuts up when X says in her darkness voice, '"Think about saying another word, and your friends can have you back.... IN PIECES."' "Ok, Ima just.." Nightbow says, while untying Ray a tiny bit. That tiny bit was all he needed. Ray ripped the rest of the ropes, and ran away. "HEY!" Nightbow screamed. "DO SOMETHING!" '"Nah."' X replied. '"I wanna see how far he gets."' As he booked it outside. Ray looked around franticly, and dashed down a small alleyway. Seconds before he ran out the other side, Dark stepped in front of the alley. Ray froze. "Hey, Dark." A random creature asked him. "Who, are, we, looking for, again?" Dark blinked, as if processing the question, and answered. "Ray," He says. "If, we, find, him, we, must, capture him." Ray silently gasps. Dark and the other creature walked off, and Ray thinks about what he should do next. That's when he feels something grab his arm, and lift him up on top of the building. He nearly screams, but quickly shuts up. "Don't scream." The person with a hood over his head says. Ray nods, and whispers, "Are you going to take me to Nightbow and X?" The person appears to become confused. "Why would I turn in my teammate?" He asks, taking off his hood. "Robloxian?!" Ray yells, but quickly covers his mouth. Robloxian quickly glances around, making sure no thing heard. "SweetPsycho made a portal here, and told me to look for you. Those Void creatures are rather stupid. Put on a black cloak and put the hood up, BOOM you are on of them." I poke my head through the portal. "Yeah, and we're going to get caught if we don't get the heCK OUT OF HERE!" They quickly rush through the portal, and I cut it off. I'm currently talking to Moonlight, and explaining to the others that it might be safer if 2 people stayed back at the base. "What if Nightbow orders the creatures to attack our base?" It took awhile, but we agreed that Henriot and Ray will stay back and watch the place. '''ROBLOXIAN'S P.O.V:' "This is creepy.." Dragon says to me. "Yeah.." I mumble. We're walking through the Void Dimension, and it's a little scary. The Void creatures are all walking around robotically, and I think SweetPsycho's pretty upset about that. She keeps muttering something about revenge, and that her 'Kill Mode' had been activated, and I swear her eyes are glitchy, and switching between brown and bloody red eyes with the one white pupil. Even Moonlight is keeping a bit of a safe distance. "How much longer do you think we'll be walking?" I whisper to Moonlight. She shrugs, but I can barely tell. "It's there, up ahead." She points. We eventually get to the huge, dark, castle-looking building. SweetPsycho puts her hand against the entrance door, and blasts it open with a some power-ball. She's more than ticked off at this point. The room is so dark, it's like if Starfright and all the others turned their souls into pure darkness and flooded this room with it. You can't see your hand even if you slapped your own face with it. I can feel something wrap around my wrist, and I try to pull it free, but realize it's glowing ever so slightly. I follow it, and notice it's coming from Moonlight's hands. "She's trying to make sure we don't lose each other!" I think in my mind. "Hehe, hehe!" I hear somewhere in the room. I whip my head around nervously. "Staby staby!" I hear, before I feel a sword go through my leg. I scream out, turn around, and throw a boulder blindly into the darkness. "OW!" I think Nightbow yells. "X DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE!" "Y0U DAR3 QU3STI0N MY P0W3R!?" Someone, presumably X yells glitchily. "N-no! I don't!" Nightbow whimpers. "Good." X says. "Now I get to see how strong you all REALLY are..." I slowly backed into a corner, and try to heal my leg. SweetPsycho lets out a demonic screech, and slashes blindly in the darkness. "Sad." 'X' sighs. "You humans try so hard, but in the end, why do you try?" I look up, and torches appear on the walls, lit with black fire. I rethink about what X said, and gasp silently. Dragon must realize it too, since we look at each other before looking at SweetPsycho... MY P.O.V: I feel myself corrupting, but I do nothing to stop it. I look at the necklace that appeared when Starfright died, and in my anger at X, being called mortal, Lillie dying, EVERYTHING... I put it on. Around my own neck. I lift up the blood-red ruby on the necklace, and look at it. The ruby... it's glowing, ever so slightly... it's... pretty. Blood is pretty. '' At first, nothing happens. I look at my wings, tail, ears, and even my small, sharp claws. Nothing. "Well, well, well." Nightbow says. "Looks like your little necklace didn't do any-" She starts coughing aggressively, but I can't hear it. I feel filled with hate, but yet I personally feel nothing. Then, I feel corruption, but it hurts. "MOONLIGHT!" I scream. "IF I GO FULL PSYCHO, TAKE OFF THE NECKLA-" '''MOONLIGHT'S P.O.V:' "IF I GO FULL PSYCHO, TAKE OFF THE NECKLA-" Is all I hear from GamerGirl before she's consumed by a black ball. My ears go down, as I fear the worst. I look over at Dragon, my teammate. "TAKE COVER!" I scream. "BEFORE SHE ATTACKS US!" I run to Robloxian, grabbing Dragon and dragging him with me. "ARRRRGGGGHH!!!!" GamerGirl, or whatever it is at this point. I glance at Nightbow. She's coughing, and gasping for breath. I do something that I'm pretty sure I'll regret. "N-n-nightbow!" I whisper-shouted. "C-c-come over here..." She looks at me, confused. Nightbow looks over at GamerGirl, and runs over. I start whacking her back, and she coughs one final time, and starts breathing normally again. "Why did you do that?" Nightbow asks. I don't make eye contact with her, and mumble. "Because.. you're still my friend I guess." "Yeah, yeah. We got bigger issues than saving the enemy!!" Dragon says angrily. The black ball explodes, and from it, emerges GamerGirl. But.. she doesn't look normal. It's like Starfright and her merged together. The thing hisses. I spot movement in the shadows, and I whisper to Robloxian. He smiles, and nods. "HEY!" He screams. "I'M OVER HERE! SOUTH-WEST OF YOU!" The Starfright-GamerGirl hybrid thing whips it's head around and shoots at the pillar. It collapses, and X darts out. I can't see her face, all I can see are her glowing red eyes, with black pupils... "Who are you?" X asks, seemingly calm, considering she's staring right at a demon-hybrid monster.. THING! "Dead. I'm dead." It answers. "We're all dying inside, aren't we? Me, you, Moonlight." "I didn't ask WHAT you are, I'm asking WHO you are!!" X screams, frustrated. "Geez." It rolls its maroon and white eyes, with purple pupils. "Someone's getting maaaaad~" "ARGH!" X shouts, throwing her sword at it. The demon-hybrid thing causally moves out of the way. "You suck at aiming. Want some lessons?" It smiles crazily, while throwing her VoidShard scythe, but it has sharp bits sticking out of the blade. It hits X, and nearly kills her. I cannot not say something. "GAMERGIRL!" I scream. "DON'T KILL HER LIKE THAT!" 'GamerGirl' looks over at me. "And why's THAT, Moonlight?" I shiver. Usually, it takes a lot to scare me, but this whole situation is freaking me out inside. "Um- uh, b-because you need that really powerful scythe..?" I say, feeling very, very terrified, with my voice quivering. "Oh. That thing." It mumbles, distracted. "I'll probably need that. And- wait, earlier you called me the wrong name." "O-oh r-really? T-then what your name?" It smiles again. "I don't wanna tell you, but my name is-" Loud, glitchy noises suddenly erupt from it. "Well, that's how you would say it." The thing laughs. "I'm just gonna refer to you as 'It.'" Dragon mutters. "Me too." Robloxian says. I silently agree. I look up, and scream. "HEY! LOOK OUT!" It turns around, but not fast enough. X nails her back, knocking whoever it is to the ground. "Hehe." X laughs. "Time to meet your do-" Dragon switches into his water dragon form and blasts X with tons of water. I grab Robloxian's hand and fly up to avoid the water. "Ok Dragon." I yell. "You can stop spraying X with water now." He looks at me, nods, and stops. X stands up, completely drenched with water. "I'll find your base and kill yo-" The hybrid thing whacks X across the room. She's fully recovered from being thrown to the ground, and has the super powerful scythe. X staggers, trying not to lose balance, and gets stabbed over and over by the monster hybrid. "Uh, hey!" I call out. "I'm pretty sure she's dead, you can stop!" It turns over, looks at me, and nods. It reaches for the necklace, and for a second, I worry she's going to break it. But instead, she takes it off, and turns back into GamerGirl!! 'MY P.O.V: ' The first thing I do is take a really deep breath. Moonlight runs over, and knocks me over. "YOU'RE OK!" She yells in my face. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. Wait." I teleport out of her grasp and run over to the door. "Is Dark and everyone ok?!" I thrust open the down, and my undead heart starts beating normally again. They're ok, the spell or whatever Starfright did to them is gone. "Wait a second." I turn around, and point at Nightbow. "Why is she alive?" Moonlight laughs nervously. "Um, haha, funny story. Well, uh-" Robloxian cuts in. "Moonlight allowed her to live for some reason." I look at Moonlight, pretending I'm angry. "Haha, ok then." "HEY GAMERGIRL!" Someone yells. I turn around again. "Dark!" I yell happily. We hug. "I want to tell you something." He says. "What is it?" I ask, still smiling. "Never, under any circumstances, make me speak robotically. It's does NOT sound right." I laugh. "Understood! Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!" He waves, and retreats back into the street. I open a portal back home, and everyone starts heading towards it. "HOLD UP! WAIT A MINUTE!" I suddenly remember. I take the scythe, and slash the air with it. It seemingly rips, and Lillie falls out. "Thank goodness!" She shrieks. "I thought you forgot about me!" "How could I forget about my best friend? C'mon, let's go through the portal. And we headed home. Back to our base, back to Ray and Henriot, to return to normal life. The En- HAHA! Just kidding, there's ONE MORE! Haven't forgotten about this little line: IRL Me: And I will explain WHY... in the epilogue of this series XD By epilogue, I meant last part. =+*To Be Continued*+= The Finale: Last Laugh 13: The FinaleCategory:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users